Five Cereals
by Aros-Cyansong
Summary: Sasuke is in a bad mood due to an incident in the mall. But don't worry; Naruto can cheer him up.


Naruto walked happily beside Sasuke, hands behind his head and a smile that resembled that of a Cheshire cat. The Uchiha however, was anything but enthusiastic. They were supposed to spend the day at the mall, but Sakura and Ino 'accidently' bumped into him, batting their eyelashes innocently but clinging to him none the less. It didn't even occur to them that his _boyfriend_ was with him. They always had this crazy idea that they could somehow turn him back onto women.

Yeah, because their breasts were _oh_ so much more sexier than the tan expanse of Naruto's perfectly sculpted body. Sasuke shivered just thinking about a naked woman, something about them jsut turned on a red light whenever he got too close. He could deal with girls who were plain friends, Hinata and Temari didn't bother him at all. But the first time he had ever fondled a 'soft' breast, he did _not_ feel triumphant or fulfilled in any way. In fact, he had been outright disgusted, it had felt like was mixing hamburger for a meatloaf. It was not enjoyable, and upon seeing his reaction, the girl had promptly smacked him and left quickly.

"Don't be so down Sasuke," Naruto said, staring at the blue sky. Other than running into the girls at the mall, it was pretty good day; the sun was shining at the temperature was spectacular. "I don't know why we had to get out of there so fast, I wanted to go look at some new shoes."

"You were getting uncomfortable," Sasuke shrugged easily, slightly hunched with his hands buried into his pockets.

"No, I was fine with it. _You_i were getting uncomfortable. I could totally tell," Naruto winked at his boyfriend who just grumbled. "They were rubbing themselves _all_ over you."

"The only one I want rubbing me is you Naruto," Sasuke replied with a coy girn, but it quickly vanished into a grimace as he ran through the days events in his mind...again. Naruto frowned, a light blush still noticeable from the previous comment. Great, just because Sakura and Ino had thrown themselves at him, he was going to be pouty for the rest of the day. This was the third time this week they've deprived him of an otherwise happy Sasuke. Okay, maybe not _happy-go-lucky _happy, but when Sasuke was like this, Naruto never got anything. _Anything_

He needed a way to somehow cheer him up, because there was _no_ way he was dealing with another uneventful night. Naruto knew from past experiences that joking didn't work, even his best material. Sasuke was practically a safe when it came down to being unhappy or angry, there was no way to shake him out of it. The blond frowned as they shuffled down the sidewalk, passing mothers with their children and teenage girls who giggled at Sasuke. He knew that, just by looking at them, there was no way anyone could pinpoint them as lovers. It was like covering a soup label or cereal box and trying to guess what's inside.

Cereal box...cereal..._That's it!  
_

"Five cereals!" He shouted happily, his fingers darting to Sasuke's chest, wrapping around a clothed nipple and twisting harshly.

"Ah Fuck!" Sasuke cried out loudly, cringing and doubling over. "Naruto, let go!" he twisted and squirmed in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Not until you name five cereals!" Naruto laughed loudly, blatantly ignoring the weird looks they were receiving.

"What? Holy, ow," the raven tugged at the other's wrist, but Naruto's grip was as strong as iron, and was _not_ moving.

"Name. Five. Cereals!" He called out with determination. This situation could go one of two ways, either the Uchiha would snap out of his dull mood and let _loose,_ there was the possibility that he would kick the shit out of him and leave him on the sidewalk.

"Fuck you Uzumaki," Sasuke swore, cringing when Naruto twisted more.

"Do it, teme!" The blond giggled. Seeing Sasuke like this, at his mercy, was both exhiliirating and frightenening. Usually whne he caught him offguard like this, Sasuke returned the favour tenfold.

"Fine!" He shouted angrily. "Cheerios, Life...oh uhm...uhmmm, F-frosted Flakes!" The raven sounded like a child, hissing at the pain and stuttering.

"Two more Sasuke," Naruto said, forcing a snicker down. Oh boy, if he had a camera, Sasuke would be blackmailed into anything. No one wanted to be seen in a postion like this, especially the stoic Sasuke.

"Holy shit," Sasuke growled. "Oh, Fruit Loops!"

"Okay, one more," the blond said. Suddenly, Sasuke's expression changed , the closed eyes and pained faced traded for a predestory smirk. Ah shit _now_ he was going to get him. Naruto's grip loosened at the new attitude, which was more than enough room Sasuke needed. Slipping out of his lovers grasp, he pinned him up against the glass of some store window, hands on his hips.

"And you," Sasuke breathed heavily into Naruto's ear, nibbling gently on the lobe before kissing his way down his jawline. The blond gasped, feeling the other's nee nudge his legs apart. With a well practiced tongue, he ran it along the corner of his lover's mouth who bit back at his bottom lip. Naruto's hands placed themselve eagerly on Sasuke's cheeks before pulling him closer. The raven's knee worked gently against his thigh as their tongues mingled. Both of them had lost sense of where they were, until a loud bang broke them apart.

Sasuke raised his head slowly, pissed at whoever had made them stop. Apparently, the store's owner wasn't too happy about having two boys making out on her store window. She was old and exetremly angry, banging twice more on the window before pointing down the sidewalk.

"Che," Sasuke snorted, pressing their lips together in one more passionate kiss just to spite the old lady. Naruto squeeked underneath him as their tongues swirled together. He pressed himelf harder into the blond,suckling at the tip of his tongue and pulling on it gently. With a satisfied smirk, he pulled away slowly,a string of saliva keeping them connected breifly. Sasuke wormed his hand around Naruto's wrist, tugging him down the sidewalk. The blond threw his head back and offered an apologetic smile to the owner with the sour face.

Sasuke pulled his boyfriend along in such a rush that Naruto almost stumbled. _Thank God it worked!_


End file.
